Entre Lilas y Oscuridad
by Sasha545
Summary: Hinata e Itachi han sido obligados a tratarse toda su vida por ser los futuros líderes del clan Hyuga y Uchiha respectivamente. Su relación se verá drásticamente alterada cuando Hinata descubra un secreto que Itachi ha estado intentando guardar desde los trece años /ITAHINA. ONESHOT. Primer Lugar concurso de Oneshots sobre Crack Pairings del grupo Naruto Fanfics.


**Género**: Romance  
**Personajes Principales**: Hinata Hyuga, Itachi Uchiha / ItaHina  
**Autor**: Sasha545  
**Rank: T **(_Contiene material no apropiado para niños. Apto para jóvenes mayores de 13 años.)_  
**Cantidad de Capítulos: **Oneshot  
**DISCLAIMER**: Los Personajes de Naruto y el mundo creado en él pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Se utilizan sin ningún fin comercial.

Fanfic creado para el segundo concurso del grupo **NARUTO FANFICS – CRACK PAIRINGS.**

* * *

**ENTRE LILAS Y OSCURIDAD**

๑

๑

_No te amo como si fueras rosa de sal, topacio_  
_o flecha de claveles que propagan el fuego:_  
_te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras,_  
_secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma._

_Te amo como la planta que no florece y lleva_  
_dentro de sí, escondida, la luz de aquellas flores,_  
_y gracias a tu amor vive oscuro en mi cuerpo_  
_el apretado aroma que ascendió de la tierra._

_Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde,_  
_te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo:_  
_así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera,_  
_sino así de este modo en que no soy ni eres,_  
_tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mía,_  
_tan cerca que se cierran tus ojos con mi sueño._

**Soneto XVII – Pablo Neruda**  
๑

๑

๑

Por lo general Hinata Hyūga era una de las primeras en llegar a la Academia y una de las últimas en irse. Intentaba arribar a su salón de clases sin que hubiese personas dentro para evitar todo eso de los "buenos días". No era como si fuese mal educada o detestara al resto, por el contrario, le agradaban mucho la mayoría de los chicos de su clase. Su problema era de otra índole; Hinata Hyūga era demasiado tímida.

Cada vez que tenía que darle los buenos días a alguno de sus compañeros, sus mejillas se cubrían de rojo y sentía que su corazón se le saldría por la boca. Separaba los labios para decir alguna cosa, cualquier cosa, pero lo único que salía eran ruidos incoherentes y palabras entrecortadas. Por lo tanto había descubierto la forma ideal para nunca tener que pasar por la tortuosa tarea de saludar al resto; _siendo la primera en llegar _eran ellos los que debían acercarse para darle los buenos días si notaban su presencia en la sala.

No sólo era la primera en llegar sino que trataba de ser la última en irse. A veces barría la sala cuando los demás se preparaban para volver a sus casas o se quedaba practicando taijutsu contra troncos de madera o muñecos de entrenamiento. Esta era la rutina que Hinata Hyūga se había impuesto para no ponerse en ridículo frente al resto.

No obstante, su dignidad se vio en peligro cuando un día martes de la segunda semana de agosto una horrible visión llegó a ella mientras se acercaba a su espacio habitual de entrenamiento.

No estaba sola.

Frunció los labios nerviosa al ver el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la parte posterior de su camiseta negra. Apretó sus puños, respiró profundo e intentó mantener la calma. Ese chico ignoraba a todas las personas a su alrededor y estaba casi segura que no iba a ser diferente con ella. No tenía motivos para temer, él no le hablaría ni intentaría ser sociable, nunca se voltearía a saludarla y tampoco esperaría un "hola" de su parte.

Con ese pensamiento se paró derecha frente al muñeco de goma y comenzó a golpearlo con sus palmas extendidas a la altura del pecho una y otra vez hasta que su nerviosismo se fue disipando remplazándose con concentración, dolor y sudor.

De cualquier manera el tiempo pareció volar y cuando el sol comenzó a hundirse entre los rostros tallados en la montaña, Hinata supo que estaba en problemas; el chico seguía ahí y ella debía volver a casa antes de que anocheciera. Tal vez podría haber reunido coraje para acercarse y despedirse con un simple "_Hasta mañana_" si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona dentro de su curso, pero quien estaba entrenando shurikenjutsu a 10 metros de ella era nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke, un chico conocido por su mal genio y distancia con el resto.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, llevó sus manos al pecho y comenzó a practicar en su mente como se acercaría a él para despedirse. No obstante, cada vez que se decidía a dar un paso en dirección al pelinegro terminaba retrocediendo dos, escondiéndose atrás del muñeco para que él no viera lo sonrojada que se encontraba por su dilema; él era un Uchiha, de esos chicos altos y orgullosos a quienes llamaban la elite de Konoha. Expelía confianza en todo lo que hacía y no sólo era el mejor de su curso, era el número uno de los noventa que estaban cursando primer año. Por supuesto que Sasuke la intimidaba y realmente estaba considerando llevarse un sermón y llegar tarde antes que tener que despedirse de él, cuando de pronto una figura se acercó hasta el sector.

En un comienzo, con el tono anaranjado del atardecer no pudo distinguir bien de quien se trataba; era sólo una silueta negra que se acercaba por la calle. Fue sólo cuando escuchó su voz que pudo reconocerlo.

—Sasuke. Okaa-san está esperándote para que podamos cenar. Ya es tarde.  
—Sí nii-san. Recogeré los shurikens y nos podemos ir.  
—Está bien.

Hinata asomó levemente su rostro intentando verlo y no pudo evitar sonreír aliviada cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la figura del gran Itachi Uchiha.

Llevaba su cabellera amarrada en una coleta baja, su típica remera color gris con el emblema de su clan bordado en la espalda y pantaloncillos cortos que dejaban a la vista sus pantorrillas vendadas. Lucía cansado y unas extrañas marcas de insomnio hurgaban bajo sus ojos, y a pesar de ello, esos mismos ojos enmarcados por largas pestañas le daban el aspecto más digno entre todos los hombres de su clan. O al menos eso pensaba Hinata. Lo sobresaliente de ello era que Itachi sólo tenía un par de años más que ella. A su lado, el idolatrado Sasuke y hasta Naruto-kun parecían simples, ordinarios y comunes. Simplemente no se podían comparar con la elegancia y dignidad que emanaba el heredero de los Uchiha.

Sin darse cuenta, suspiró observándolo y su estómago se llenó de mariposas infantiles; _admiración_, eso era lo que Itachi Uchiha la hacía sentir, un embelesamiento al cual no encontraba explicación.

—¿No me quieres enseñar algún nuevo movimiento antes de irnos? –le preguntó Sasuke sonriendo de oreja a oreja, algo que Hinata nunca había visto en su compañero.  
—Lo siento Sasuke, será para la próxima vez —respondió él golpeándole con cuidado la frente, haciendo que el niño llevara su mano al lugar y lo mirara irritado—. Tengo una misión importante mañana y debo prepararme.

Hinata suspiró aliviada mientras observaba la escena. Estaba a salvo. Podría irse y todo gracias a Itachi quien la había salvado de la humillante tarea de pararse frente a Sasuke y despedirse.

No era la primera vez que lo veía, de hecho sus padres los habían hecho tratarse desde que eran niños al ser ambos la próxima generación de líderes de sus respectivos clanes. Una vez por temporada, Itachi aparecía por la mansión Hyūga junto a su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, en visitas que Hiashi Hyūga describía como "asuntos de clanes". En esas ocasiones, era labor de Hinata ser la anfitriona de Itachi, algo que la ponía incluso más nerviosa que ir a la Academia.

El heredero de los Uchiha era un muchacho caballeroso y extremadamente educado, sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces era tanto o más callado que Hinata y cuando hablaba la mitad de las cosas que salían de su boca eran muy complicadas para que ella si quiera las entendiera (y realmente lo intentaba).

Por otro lado, cuando se encontraba cerca de Itachi no podía evitar compararse a él. El joven era: fuerte, astuto, valeroso, elegante, gentil, inteligente, un verdadero prodigio, todo lo que un heredero debía ser. En cambio ella, según su propio padre, era una vergüenza para los suyos. La presencia de Itachi en la mansión Hyūga era como hurgar en una herida; cada vez que pensaba estar mejorando un poco aparecía el joven y le recordaba que sin importar cuanto tratara estaba a años luz de ser lo que se esperaba que fuera.

Y luego estaba ese vergonzoso incidente. Quizás si Hinata hubiese sido un poco mayor se habría dado cuenta de inmediato, pero era una niña y aún no estaba internalizado en su cabecita que un shinobi debe ver más allá de lo que se ve a simple vista.

Ese adverso día, Fugaku Uchiha había llegado a la mansión Hyuga junto a su hijo cerca de la hora del té y su padre le solicitó que acompañara al joven mientras ellos atendían los "asunto de clanes". Hinata le ofreció una taza e Itachi aceptó con una elegante reverencia. Avanzaron juntos por los corredores exteriores de la mansión hasta que llegaron al salón principal, lugar en donde se sentaron uno frente al otro en silencio y esperaron que los sirvientes llevaran el té.

Hasta ese momento, todo iba como de costumbre. Ninguno tenía nada que decir aparte de ligeros comentarios sobre lo agradable del clima y lo placentero que era el té que estaban bebiendo. Fue cuando Itachi se ofreció a servirle un poco más y ella aceptó que todo se volvió un caos que la mortificaba recordar cada vez que se encontraba con él. De alguna forma incomprensible para la niña, el prodigioso Itachi Uchiha sirvió el té fuera de la taza, haciendo que el líquido se derramara por la mesa hasta que el agua caliente cayó sobre ella, arruinando su mejor Kimono.

Su primera reacción fue mirarlo sorprendida preguntándose si lo habría hecho a propósito. Quizás odiaba esas visitas y la mejor forma de evitar volver a su hogar era quemándola. Hinata ni si quiera se movió mientras el agua caliente tocaba su muslo, absolutamente sorprendida de que Itachi siguiera sirviendo té fuera de su taza. Sólo cuando un suave suspiro de dolor abandonó sus labios el joven se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Se movió tan rápido hacia ella intentando secarla que Hinata se sintió en un sueño; nunca antes había visto ese tipo de velocidad en una persona. Le abrió el kimono con rapidez corriendo las capas de tela hacia un costado y puso su mano justo en la parte interior de sus muslos aplicando chakra para suavizar el dolor en donde el agua la había quemado —_Lo siento_—, había susurrado Itachi acongojado mientras tanteaba con cuidado su piel. Fue entonces que su contacto, su cercanía, sus ojos ónix, el olor a té que emanaba su aliento y la mirada penetrante con que la inspeccionaba hizo que el mundo comenzara a girar y terminó desmayándose contra su pecho.

Cuando despertó estaba entre sus brazos y él la sacudía con suavidad. Completamente avergonzada intentó quitar los ojos del rostro de Itachi, pero como una polilla que se acerca al fuego, le fue imposible apartar la vista de su rostro. Fue entonces la primera vez que sintió cosquillas en el estómago por él y no sería la última.

No obstante, había más que preocupación por ella en esos ojos, era algo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño con dolor y que provocó que sus manos temblaran mientras la sostenía. Era una de esas cosas que ciertamente no podía decir y no se trataba sobre el té o su kimono…

Itachi tenía un secreto.

Por ello, mientras se escondía atrás del tronco esperando que los hermanos Uchiha se fueran del patio de entrenamiento, agradecía que al parecer no la hubiesen visto y que su presencia, como siempre, hubiese pasado inadvertida.

—Ya estoy listo nii-san. Vamos —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa mientras cerraba su porta herramienta.

Itachi asintió y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Sasuke mientras ambos caminaban hacia la salida.

—Hasta luego, Hyūga-san.

Escuchar su nombre la hizo encresparte y un suave gemido de sorpresa se le escapó sin querer. No pensó que la hubiese visto, pero después de todo era _el_Itachi Uchiha, uno de los jounins más eficientes de la aldea; por supuesto que la encontraría sin si quiera tener que esforzarse.

Puso una mano sobre su pecho, apoyó la espalda contra el tronco y se dejó caer con suavidad. Itachi Uchiha siempre iba a ser todo un misterio para ella.

No sería la última vez que lo vería con el transcurso de los años. De hecho, en muchas ocasiones se cruzaron por la calle y justo cuando Hinata pensaba que pasaría inadvertida junto a él, Itachi diría sin mirarla "_Buenos días, Hyūga-san_" o "_Bonita mañana, Hyūga-san_" e incluso hubo una vez en que la saludó con un muy astuto "_Va a llover Hyūga-san, espero que lleve un paragua_". Aparte de eso y una corta visita que le realizó al hospital luego de los exámenes chunnin, no habían vuelto a tener una conversación de más de tres palabras y cuando Itachi visitaba la mansión, Hinata se escondía tan rápido que ninguno de los sirvientes lograba dar con ella.

Sin embargo, la vida les tenía preparado un momento de aquellos que marca algo distinto en la interacción de dos personas. Sucedió durante un hermoso día primaveral mientras Hinata se encontraba comprando fresas en un pequeño local de agricultores a las afueras de Konoha. Era su turno de llevar bocadillos para la larga sesión de entrenamientos que compartiría con Kiba y Shino durante la tarde y ese lugar vendía las mejores hortalizas de la zona.

Estaba eligiendo fresas de un canasto cuando de pronto sintió pasos atrás de ella. No se volteó, asumiendo que sería alguien más que deseaba comprar frutas y verduras.

—Un momento por favor, ya casi termino y p-puede elegir.  
—No hay problema, Hyūga-san. Puedo esperar.

Su voz la encrespó y la hizo pararse derecha de inmediato. De alguna forma, ya fuese por sus nervios o la sorpresa, sus manos la traicionaron y dejó caer la bolsa en que estaba poniendo las fresas.

Ésta no tocó el suelo, Itachi la tomó antes de que ello sucediera.

Lo miró apenada y al mismo tiempo sorprendida, sin si quiera poder darle las gracias. El Uchiha estiró la bolsa en su dirección sin ninguna expresión delatando lo que pensaba de ella. Le costó unos buenos diez segundos poder tomarla, aún más avergonzada que antes. El rostro estoico y frío de Itachi la inspeccionaba como si se tratara de un extraño ninjutsu que debía descifrar y por varios segundos ambos se examinaron sin realizar movimiento alguno. Fue entonces que la seria línea en la boca de Itachi se suavizó para sonreírle, aunque apenas era perceptible.

—Mu-muchas gracias… Uchiha-san —murmuró Hinata sintiendo que sus mejillas se volvían tan rojas como las fresas que estaban dentro de su bolsa de papel.

El silencio que lo siguió fue incluso más incómodo que antes e Itachi no le facilitaba las cosas mirándola con aquellos ojos penetrantes.

—¿Viene a comprar f-frutas y hortalizas? —le preguntó rápidamente intentando mantener su compostura.

A pesar de que seguía siendo una joven tímida, con el pasar de los años había solucionado aquel problema de a poco. Se había propuesto a sí misma cambiar el día en que fue promovida a gennin y consideraba que había logrado mucho durante el torneo chunnin; podía hablar sin que las palabras se le enredaran en la boca y podía mirarlo a los ojos sin bajar el rostro. Eso era un avance, sin importar lo roja que estuviese o lo mucho que él la intimidara. Hablarle sin entrar en pánico era todo un logro y al mismo tiempo una hazaña. Itachi Uchiha la hacía sentir como si tuviese ocho años de nuevo.

—Los mejores tomates de Konoha crecen en este lugar —respondió finalmente.

Apartó su mirada y se paró frente a una cesta con tomates escogiendo algunos para ponerlos dentro de una bolsa de papel, ajeno a ella y lo que estaba haciendo. Hinata se quedó quieta, esperando que él dijera o le preguntara algo, pero nada de ello ocurrió hasta que Itachi habló nuevamente;

—Sasuke siempre me pide que compre tomates aquí cuando vuelvo de alguna misión.  
—Oh… ¿Estaba f-fuera de Konoha? —le preguntó más por educación que porque le interesara saberlo. No era una persona muy entrometida en los asuntos de los demás.  
—Sí.

La conversación se acabó ahí.

Un tanto más aliviada por haber cruzado más que un simple saludo y con la consciencia tranquila de no haber perdido por completo su dignidad frente a él (aparte de haber dejado caer su bolsa), Hinata siguió eligiendo fresas con cuidado observando de reojo a Itachi que hacía lo mismo con el cesto de tomates junto a ella.

Se sintió abrumada ante la forma meticulosa en que él elegía las frutas. Era un sistema que nunca antes había visto en otra persona y consistía en tocar la piel del tomate con la punta de sus yemas para luego apretarlos y ver que tan maduro estaban. No obstante, lo intrigante era la forma lenta y hasta sugerente en que lo hacía, con una delicadez que esperó de alguien que estuviese manipulando cristal, no tomates.

Hinata sintió esas mariposas de su infancia al observarlo repetir el proceso de selección; hasta para detalles como ese era extremadamente minucioso, sólo llevando a su bolsa aquellos tomates que a simple vista, para Hinata, se veían perfectos. No era de extrañarse que todos en Konoha lo consideraran un genio y no se equivocaban, era algo extenuante estar cerca de él y poder advertir lo cuidadoso que era en todo lo que hacía. No lograba como Sasuke podía estar cerca de alguien como él y no sentirse empequeñecido por su genialidad.

Sin embargo algo ocurrió que hizo que Hinata frunciera el ceño confundida; cuando tomó el último tomate no se percató que tenía un agujero de gusano justo en la parte que sus yemas no habían tocado y lo metió a la bolsa sin más. Enfocó su mirada hacia el canasto con fresas nuevamente cuando él se paró derecho al terminar, pues hubiese sido vergonzoso que la descubriera admirándolo como una de sus tantas fangirls. Evitó emitir un comentario acerca del tomate picado y apretó los labios esperando que se fuera. Que estuviese parado junto a ella sin decir nada era intimidante, cada segundo que permanecía ahí la hacía sentir más angustiada.

—Hasta luego Hyūga-san —dijo Itachi, por fin dándose la vuelta y siguiendo su camino.  
—Hasta luego… Uchiha-san… —murmuró.

Suspiró con más tranquilidad y sus hombros se relajaron cuando sus pasos se alejaron de ella. Por extraño que pareciese Itachi realmente la ponía nerviosa. Puso una mano sobre sus mejillas y sintió lo cálidas que estaban, experimentando una extraña mezcla entre vergüenza y confusión con lo que acababa de ver. Se preguntó a sí misma si Itachi se habría dado cuenta o no de que había puesto en su bolsa aquel tomate con un agujero de gusano. Suspiró desechando rápidamente el tema, él era un genio y los genios tienen formas de pensar muy distintas a las de los seres normales, quizás necesitaba aquella fruta para algo.

La respuesta a sus interrogante llegó justo después de que alcanzó el grado de chunnin a los dieciséis años trabajando con el equipo Kurenai en misiones de rastreo y localización.

A decir verdad, Hinata no había pensado en Itachi Uchiha en mucho tiempo, pues nunca lo veía. Una vez cada seis meses Itachi asistía a la mansión Hyūga con su padre, y ella, como venía haciendo desde que ambos eran niños, estaba obligada a servirle té y a sentarse frente a él sin mucho que decirle. Eventualmente, su recuerdo sobre los tomates y las fresas se desvaneció y en su remplazo se quedó la imagen solitaria y triste de Itachi Uchiha, un hombre que Hinata realmente admiraba pero que al mismo tiempo había llegado a compadecer con el paso del tiempo. Cuando era una niña sus mejillas se volvían rojas y su estómago se llenaba de mariposas si lo veía. Ahora, cada vez que sus caminos se cruzaban se le apretaba el pecho y por algún extraño motivo sentía deseos de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien. No entendía por qué había esa dualidad en ella, pero el aire alrededor del Uchiha la hacía sentir que había algo que no estaba del todo bien, como si con el pasar de los años una parte de él se hubiese ido agotando hasta desaparecer. A simple vista, Hinata pensaba que lo que se había desvanecido en la vida de Itachi era la sensación de felicidad. Ya no sonreía como antes.

Todo se esclareció durante el cumpleaños número diecisiete de Sasuke Uchiha. Ese día las chicas fueron a los baños termales para relajarse y asearse antes de asistir a la casa de su compañero, lugar en donde su madre estaba organizando una pequeña fiesta sorpresa.

Estaban sumergidas bajo el agua con paños sobre sus hombros intentando relajarse de un día bastante agotador. Hinata observaba como Ino y Sakura discutían sobre cuál de las dos conquistaría a Sasuke insultándose mutuamente en el proceso. Sonrió agradecida que ninguna de sus compañeras de generación hubiese puesto sus ojos en Naruto, quien hasta entonces ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos.

Sakura salió de la poza envolviendo una toalla a su alrededor cuando de pronto gritó horrorizada.

—¡Olvidé el shampoo y el acondicionador! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡El día más importante del año y no podré lavar bien mi cabello! —Ino la miró con una gran sonrisa de triunfo y Hinata con preocupación.  
—Lastima. Con lo mucho que a Sasuke-kun le gusta el cabello largo y sedoso —se burló la rubia.  
—P-puedes usar el mío —dijo Hinata—, está en la canastita junto a mi ropa.  
—¡Hinata, me salvaste la vida! —gritó Sakura respirando más tranquila mientras caminaba hacia el interior de los baños públicos examinando el shampoo— Pero Hinata, sólo queda un poco.  
—No importa. Puedes utilizarlo.  
—Podemos compartir el mío Hina-chan —interrumpió Ino.  
—¿Por qué no podías convidarme shampoo en primer lugar Ino puerca? —la increpó Sakura.  
—No te haré la competencia por Sasuke-kun tan fácil —respondió la rubia sacándole la lengua—. Hinata no está interesada en _mi _Sasuke-kun.

Después de terminar de bañarse y vestirse, las tres caminaron hacia la residencia de los Uchiha. Llegaron portando regalos y luciendo levemente más bonitas que otros días. Sakura e Ino porque deseaban impresionar a Sasuke en su cumpleaños y Hinata porque sabía que cierto mejor amigo de Sasuke estaría ahí, él y el resto de los chicos lo habían sacado a distraerse mientras organizaban la fiesta sorpresa.

La casa de los Uchiha estaba decorada con globos como si aún se celebrara el cumpleaños de un niño. Cada rincón desde la entrada hasta el comedor estaba adornado con un cuidado único que demostraba lo mucho que la madre de Sasuke amaba a su hijo.

Mikoto Uchiha estaba terminando de decorar un pastel cuando las tres entraron a la cocina. Las recibió de la forma más dulce posible y de inmediato les preguntó si alguna estaba de novia con su Sasuke. Sakura e Ino pusieron cara de funeral y Hinata se encogió entre sus hombros. La mujer suspiró abnegada y mientras le ayudaban llevando la comida al jardín (lugar donde celebrarían el cumpleaños de Sasuke) les dio consejos para conquistar a su hijo menor.

Entre todo el ajetreo, Hinata se percató de pronto que Itachi Uchiha aparecía por el corredor caminando con la misma calma de siempre hasta donde todas se encontraban.

—Buenas noches —las saludó con una reverencia sin mirar a ninguna en particular— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, Okaa-san? —preguntó con seriedad.  
—Claro, ayuda a las chicas a traer más vasos —respondió Mikoto.

Ino y Sakura caminaron con Itachi hasta la cocina mientras Hinata permanecía en el corredor colgando globos y listones junto a Mikoto. Sonrió cuando vio como sus amigas observaban al hermano mayor de Sasuke sonrojadas. Ambas venían diciendo desde la Academia que sólo Itachi era tan apuesto como _su _Sasuke-kun.

De pronto se escuchó mucho ruido desde la casa: voces, risas y gritos de "feliz cumpleaños". No demoró mucho para que Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba y Shino aparecieran en el patio junto a Itachi, Ino y Sakura. Mikoto Uchiha llenó de besos a su hijo mientras éste intentaba alejarla insistiendo en que no lo avergonzara frente a todos sus "compañeros de trabajo".

Hinata se encontraba un tanto alejada de la escena atrás de Kiba, envidiando lo que veía. Hubiese deseado que en su hogar se celebrara su cumpleaños pero aquello nunca ocurría, la fecha era muy próxima al día en que Hizashi Hyūga había muerto.

De pronto, Itachi se paró junto a ella. Comenzó a hundirse entre sus hombros al tenerlo tan cerca, intimidada de inmediato por su presencia. Sin embargo, a diferencias de otras ocasiones, Itachi no la saludó, ni si quiera la miró, sólo siguió hasta donde estaba su hermano. Lejos de sentirse aliviada, Hinata experimentó una sensación de sorpresa ante su actuar. No recordaba haber hecho nada para que el heredero de los Uchiha le diera un desaire como aquel. Cada vez que la veía le decía "_Buenos días, Hyūga-san_", "_Hay buen clima el día de hoy, Hyūga-san_", "_Gusto en verla, Hyūga-san_", o algún comentario igual de educado como ese. No obstante, esta vez ni si quiera la había mirado, como si no estuviese ahí, como si su presencia en esa casa fuese prescindible. Sí, tal vez estaba exagerando considerando que la había saludado con el resto de las chicas, pero no pudo evitar sentir una sensación dolorosa al ver que él había mostrado indiferencia hacia ella.

Aprovechando que todos los ojos se enfocaban en Sasuke, Hinata hizo lo que cualquier dama en su situación haría: dejó el regalo sobre una mesa y de la forma más disimulada posible salió de ese lugar.

Mientras caminaba hacia su casa pensó arduamente en el motivo por el cual Itachi Uchiha estaría enfadado con ella y sin entender por qué, su pecho se apretó y sus ojos se lagrimaron. Tal vez ese hombre la intimidaba y siempre sentía nervios al estar cerca de él, pero era legítimamente una de las personas más amables que conocía.

Muchas veces mientras caminaba de vuelta a su casa por las calles del distrito Uchiha lo había visto conversando con niños de su clan, enseñándoles a pararse de forma adecuada para lanzar los shurikens a los árboles. En otras ocasiones se habían cruzado desde lejos mientras él caminaba junto a Sasuke y ambos reían de alguna cosa; verlo tratar a su hermano menor con tanto cariño le demostraba que a pesar de su apariencia fría y distante, Itachi distaba mucho de ser alguien tan rígido y severo como lo eran su padre o Neji. A veces cuando las chicas y ella decidían comer dangos y tomar té, se encontraban con él sentado en alguna mesa solitaria mirando el contenido de su taza con concentración, pero si una chica se le acercaba a conversarle o a entregarle una carta de amor nunca era cruel como Sasuke, sino que aceptaba el sobre con una reverencia agradeciéndolo con educación y amabilidad. Había escuchado en más de una ocasión que Itachi respondía todas aquellas cartas con la misma frase:

"_Me siento muy afortunado que una mujer como usted se haya fijado en mí, pero me es imposible retornar sus sentimientos. Espero que sepa perdonarme y que podamos seguir tratándonos con la misma cordialidad de siempre. Estoy seguro que encontrará el hombre que sepa atesorar sus sentimientos y amarla de vuelta. Itachi Uchiha_".

Aún así, el acto de amabilidad más grande que había visto de Itachi Uchiha debió ser el día en que la visitó en el hospital después del torneo chunnin. En un comienzo pensó que el joven se había perdido buscando la habitación en donde se encontraba Sasuke, quien también había resultado seriamente herido durante los combates y los días de supervivencia dentro del Bosque de la Muerte. Llevaba en su mano derecha un sencillo ramo de flores consistentes en tres varillas de lilas, las cuales depositó en un vaso con agua junto a la ventana antes de sentarse a un costado de su camilla. Hinata supo en ese momento que Itachi no se había equivocado de habitación y que estaba ahí visitándola a ella.

Le preguntó cómo se sentía en un intento por ser cordial cuando el silencio entre ambos se hizo insostenible. Hinata, sorprendida ante su visita y aún demasiado avergonzada por lo de su kimono, se hundió entre las sábanas respondiéndole que no muy bien, pero que estaba segura que pronto mejoraría. Itachi asintió para luego quedarse callado mirándola a los ojos. Lógicamente, pronto no pudo sostener la mirada del jounin y terminó enfocando la vista en sus propias manos. En ese momento el joven se levantó de la silla y antes de retirarse le dijo algo que resonó en su mente mucho tiempo y que ahora mientras caminaba de vuelta a casa, recordaba como si se lo hubiese dicho sólo un momento atrás –_Espero poder verla nuevamente_-.

Hinata no comprendió por qué había esa melancolía en su voz cuando lo dijo hasta esa mañana de Julio, dos días después del cumpleaños de Sasuke, en que se encontró con Sakura Haruno en la calle.

Al parecer el Equipo Kakashi (ex equipo siete) había sido enviado en una misión en que debían recuperar un pergamino con información clasificada como confidencial que se le había perdido al señor feudal del País del Fuego, pero descubrieron rápidamente que el famoso pergamino siempre estuvo en poder del hombre. El viaje de un día había sido para nada y Sakura no estaba del mejor de los humores.

—¿Quieres comer algo para relajarte un poco, Haruno-san? —preguntó Hinata intentando animarla.  
—No, sólo quiero ir a los baños, asearme y dormir —respondió—. Lo peor fue que Naruto no dejó de insistir todo el viaje de vuelta que deseaba comer ramen, casi lo maté cuando lo dijo por la treceava vez, Sai no paraba de preguntarle a Sasuke si tenía pene y Sasuke estaba de tan mal humor que casi lo rebanó en dos con su espada.

Hinata asintió y lo que en otras ocasiones la habría hecho sonreír le pareció bastante banal. Fue entonces que Sakura frunció el ceño, extrañada. Seguramente la melancolía de Hinata por lo ocurrido en el cumpleaños de Sasuke era demasiado perceptible para pasar inadvertida.

—¿Sucede algo Hinata-san?  
—N-no —respondió con rapidez.  
—Puedes contarme, prometo no decirle a nadie —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa amable.  
—Uhmm… —Hinata y Sakura no eran realmente amigas, o al menos no tanto como lo era la pelirrosa con Ino, pero pensó que no tenía nada de malo confiarle lo ocurrido— creo que hice algo que molestó a Uchiha-san.  
—Oh, eso. No te preocupes por ello. Sasuke siempre está enojado por una u otra cosa, pero no debe ser por ti. Nunca está _realmente_ enojado, es su forma de ser.  
—No… no es por Sasuke-kun —negó Hinata entristeciéndose aún más—. Me refería a Itachi-san.  
—¿Itachi enojado? Debe ser tu imaginación. Itachi nunca se enoja. Él y tú son las personas más amables y pasivas que conozco.  
—En el cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun… pareció molesto con mi presencia.  
—¿Por qué piensas eso? —preguntó Sakura extrañada.  
—Se paró junto a mí un momento y no me saludó, ni me miró, como si no estuviese realmente ahí. Nunca actúa de esa forma conmigo, por ello creo, que está enojado. Me gustaría saber qué habré hecho para molestar a Itachi-san.  
—¿Por eso desapareciste de la nada? ¡Te buscamos por todos lados!  
—Lo s-siento.  
—No te preocupes por ello —dijo poniendo una mano comprensiva en su hombro—. Itachi sólo estaba cansado, te lo aseguro ¡No creerás lo que me pasó con él! Ya sabes como siempre me ha dado vergüenza estar cerca de Itachi-san, ¿no? Digo es tan apuesto y te mira de esa forma que podrías simplemente derretirte y aunque amo a Sasuke-kun, Itachi-san no está nada mal.

Hinata sonrió asintiendo. Entendía lo que Sakura le estaba tratando de decir. A veces Itachi podía darte una simple mirada y hacer que tus rodillas temblaran. En el caso de ella esas miradas la intimidaban, en el caso de Sakura parecían hacerla derretirse.

—Cuando Mikoto-san nos mandó a buscar los vasos no sabía qué decirle, pero Ino no dejaba de hablar y hablar. Estaba pensando en un comentario adecuado mientras le pasaba los vasos cuando de pronto Itachi-san se voltea y me dice "Muchas gracias Hyūga-san", y volvió al patio, así sin más.  
—¿Te confundió conmigo?  
—Sí. Pobre Itachi, debe estar tan cansado que ni si quiera se acuerda de los nombres de las personas.  
—Entiendo…  
—Así que no te tomes tan en serio eso de que está enojado, seguramente no te vio y ya. De lo contrario estoy segura que habría sido tan amable como siempre.  
—No me vio… — murmuró Hinata.  
—Ajá. No digas que yo lo dije, pero Sasuke me contó que Itachi es parte de ANBU por lo cual siempre llega a su casa bastante agotado. No es algo personal contra ti, te lo aseguro. Probablemente estaba cansado y ya.  
—No me vio…  
—Sí, eso fue lo que dije. Que probablemente no te vio —repitió Sakura levemente incómoda—. Bueno, yo me voy a los baños termales ¡Que bueno que te vi o me habría olvidado nuevamente de comprar shampoo! ¿Dónde compras el tuyo? Me encanta el olor que tiene mi cabello.

Y entonces todo se resolvió en su cabeza como un enorme rompecabezas y fue uno de esos momentos en que se ilumina la mente y se encuentra la solución a un problema, como cuando al despejar una ecuación por fin encuentras el valor de la X, la Y, la Z y en el caso de Hinata, de su relación con Itachi y el secreto que llevaba guardado tanto tiempo, aquello que lo hacía lucir extrañamente melancólico.

Desde ese día, Itachi Uchiha fue un nombre y un rostro recurrente en sus memorias, recuerdos y pensamientos. Llegó a tal punto su preocupación, que muchas veces alargaba su vuelta a casa con el mero propósito de pasar por el distrito Uchiha con la esperanza de verlo por la calle. Se perfumaba con gotitas de extracto de lila atrás de las orejas, se cepillaba el cabello y escogía su ropa con cuidado asegurándose de que estuviese limpia. Cada paso que daba, miraba de un lado a otro buscando entre esos rostros impasibles el de Itachi Uchiha. Para su infortunio, nunca cruzaron sus caminos durante todos esos días en que ella inútilmente desviaba su recorrido.

Durante la primera semana de agosto incluso tuvo el valor suficiente de ir sola hasta la tienda de dangos. Se sentó ahí toda la tarde bebiendo té esperando que él apareciera y se sentara junto a ella para hacerle compañía. Se comió tres porciones antes de darse por vencida, pagar y retirarse a su casa.

Casi había perdido sus esperanzas de verlo nuevamente, menguando su anhelo en que un día podría sentarse con él, mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que lo sabía. La verdad, no era de su incumbencia. Los secretos de Itachi Uchiha y de todo aquel clan no era algo con lo que ella debía inmiscuirse, pero tampoco podía dejarlo ir así como así. Pensaba que tal vez si él se enteraba que ella lo sabía, no se sentiría tan solo y de a poco esa nostalgia con que se había rodeado desaparecería. Quizás si ella le decía lo que había descubierto, él podría pedirle ayuda con pequeñas cosas, o le diría cómo se sentía en vez de alejarse. Se imaginaba sentada con él como siempre lo habían hecho, uno frente al otro, escuchando los sonidos a su alrededor, comunicándose con miradas y cortesías, con gestos amables y palabras precisas.

No obstante, como todo en la vida, tuvo que esperar con paciencia que llegara el día en que esa fantasía en su mente pudiera cumplirse y así tener la oportunidad de estar a solas con él. Para ser precisos, aquella ocasión se le presentó a finales de septiembre de ese mismo año.

De vez en cuando el equipo Kurenai (ex equipo ocho) era requerido para misiones de rastreo de menor escala. No era poco común que Hinata, Kiba y Shino tuvieran que hacer patrullajes en la frontera, localizar personas extraviadas o criminales de menor rango en conjunto con la policía de Konoha. Por ello, el día en que se asignó al equipo Kurenai para ayudar al Escuadrón de Asesinatos y Espionaje de ANBU en la localización, rastreo y eliminación de un peligroso terrorista de Iwagakure, supo que tendría la oportunidad de estar con él nuevamente.

Mientras avanzaba por los árboles rodeada de esos hombres y mujeres cubiertos en máscaras no pudo evitar pensar que bajo una de ellas se encontraba Itachi, alguien que por los últimos tres meses no dejaba su mente ni si quiera en sus sueños. Hallarlo entre ellos fue fácil, pues su largo pelo negro amarrado en una cola que caía por su espada lo hacía distinguirse del resto. Su máscara de gato era pulcra y cubría su rostro a la perfección, dejando que algunas hebras negras de cabello cayeran por los costados enmarcando sus finos rasgos; su katana atada a la espalda brillaba cuando el sol que se infiltraba por las ramas y golpeaba el metal; su tatuaje en forma de fuego en el brazo se le hizo más sugerente que cualquier cosa que había visto hasta entonces. Ahí, en aquel selecto grupo de elite de Konoha, Itachi era el capitán y ella estaba a sus órdenes. Aquello la llenaba de una mezcla de ansiedad, nerviosismo y orgullo. Tal vez ella fuese insignificante cuando se le comparaba al genio de los Uchiha, pero tenía algo que él necesitaba y estaba dispuesta a poner a su servicio, cuando quisiera, como quisiera.

El escuadrón se detuvo cerca de media noche para que Itachi les diera instrucciones. Con bastante frialdad se dirigió a sus compañeros y les ordenó que se desplegaran para cubrir el perímetro con trampas explosivas, un procedimiento habitual cada vez que elegían un espacio para pasar la noche.

Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru y Shino, quienes no estaban acostumbrados a los grados de eficiencia de ANBU, sólo pudieron observar mientras cada uno de los cinco miembros desaparecía entre las ramas de los árboles dejándolos solos en medio del bosque.

—Esto es genial, ¿No Akamaru? —dijo Kiba en voz alta sentándose en el pasto y apoyando su espalda contra el lomo del perro- El Sandaime debería crear un grupo de localización y rastreo dentro de ANBU. Seríamos los mejores sin duda.  
—Creo que si dicho grupo se formara, nuestros padres harían un trabajo mucho más eficiente —lo contrarió Shino haciendo que el chico rodara los ojos.  
—¿No puedes apoyarme una vez en tu vida Shino? ¿Qué pasa contigo? —exclamó irritado— ¿No Hinata? ¿Hinata?  
—¿Sí? —preguntó ella volviendo a la realidad.  
—Estás muy distraída, ¿te sucede algo?  
—N-no —respondió con rapidez llevando su dedo índice y anular frente a su rostro— Byakugan.  
—¿Ves algo anormal? —le preguntó Shino.  
—No —le indicó Hinata—. Voy por agua, ¿quieren un poco?

Los chicos negaron indicándole que tenían suficiente en su cantimplora. Hinata asintió y comenzó a caminar perdiéndose entre los arbustos.

Realmente no quería agua, lo que quería era acercarse a Itachi quien en ese momento se estaba lavando el rostro en un estero a cien metros de distancia. La noche era clara y aunque no había luna en el cielo, su visión le permitía caminar por el bosque sin miedo a tropezarse o encontrarse con algo peligroso. Con cada paso que daba, su corazón latía un poco más rápido, ansiosa de que finalmente llegara el momento que había anhelado por tantos meses.

Pronto escuchó el sonido de agua cuyo eco retumbaba en el silencio del bosque. El caudal del pequeño estero se movía con rapidez y aquello era agradable de percibir. Desde pequeña había pensando que el sonido del agua era algo melodioso que refresca el corazón, y de alguna forma extraña, realmente le dio determinación.

A un costado del riachuelo se encontraba Itachi amarrando su caballera con su máscara hacia un costado. Hinata tomó valor y le ordenó a sus piernas que se movieran o a su boca que hablara, cualquier cosa para que él notara su presencia.

—¿Sucede algo Hyūga-san? —preguntó Itachi sin moverse, aún dándole la espalda.

Se puso de pie acomodando su máscara sin emitir sonido alguno, como si todo aquello fuese un genjutsu que él podía controlar a su antojo. Hinata no pudo responder de inmediato. A pesar de que había practicado muchas veces en su cabeza la forma en que iría esa conversación, no encontraba las palabras para proseguir. No era fácil sólo llegar hacia él y decírselo, después de todo era algo delicado y por otro lado, que la hubiese sentido llegar sin si quiera verla la dejaba muda de asombro.

—S-se su secreto.

Si aquellas palabras alteraron a Itachi, de seguro no lo demostró, ni por su postura ni por el tono de voz en que respondió:

—No sé de qué habla.

Si tan sólo hubiese mantenido su boca cerrada nada de lo que ocurrió los meses siguientes habría sucedido. Si hubiese realizado su misión en silencio, alejada de él y pendiente en sus propios asuntos, no se habría pasado fantaseando tantas veces en tantos lugares con que él tomaba su mano y ella lo guiaba, ni se habría puesto en ridículo sonrojando como una niña tonta cada vez que Tokuma golpeaba su puerta y ella soñaba con que le diría que Uchiha-san la estaba buscando.

—¿R-recuerda ese día en… en que hubo e-ese incidente con el té?  
—Si le preocupa su kimono, debo decirle que estoy ahorrando para remplazar el que arruiné —respondió Itachi.  
—N-no es necesario Uchiha-san, yo… uhm… no es a eso a lo que me refiero.

Quizás Hinata estaba esperando que él le preguntara qué era lo que deseaba tratar con él, pero no lo hizo. Por el contrario, permaneció inmóvil en la misma posición en que se encontraba esperando que ella se aclarara.

—¿O… o e-esa vez en que estábamos comprando hortalizas en la cabañita de los Nohara? —Itachi asintió lentamente— Usted estaba escogiendo tomates y yo fresas… y me fijé que… que tomó un tomate que tenía un pequeño agujero de gusano y no se veía tan saludable como los demás.  
—Debo haber estado distraído —dijo con seriedad, pero mostrando despreocupación—. No sé qué concepto tiene usted de un secreto, pero comprar tomates o servir té no constituyen información clasificada.  
—Creo que n- no estoy siendo tan clara como… como me gustaría serlo —confesó Hinata apretando más sus puños para tomar valor—. Durante el cumpleaños de Sasuke-san, u-usted… confundió a Sakura-san conmigo. Cuando éramos niños, usted me sirvió té fuera de la taza y no se dio cuenta que lo hacía hasta que sollocé de dolor porque me quemó las piernas. Mientras comprábamos tomates, usted eligió uno en mal estado porque sus yemas no pasaron por el agujero que dejó el gusano —Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza—, y lo que quiero decir con todo e-esto, es que… que se la razón por la cual u-usted hizo todas esas cosas.

Hasta ese momento Itachi había mantenido un tono educado, pero algo cálido y hasta gentil. Con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Hinata esa misma calidez se fue deshaciendo frente a ella y pronto notó como el cuerpo del joven comenzaba a tensarse.

—¿Que está insinuando, Hyūga-san?  
—Haruno-san había u-usado mi shampo, tenía mi aroma en su c-cabello, el aroma al cual usted se ha acostumbrado desde que somos niños. No tocó el agujero en el tomate mientras lo sentía con s-sus yemas, por lo cual no se dio cuenta que estaba podrido, sólo sintió que estaba firme y lo eligió de cualquier forma. Sirvió té hasta que se escurrió por la mesa y cayó en mis piernas pensando que lo hacía dentro de la taza… —Itachi no respondió, se quedó tan quieto que Hinata podía escuchar su propio corazón zumbándole en los oídos— Ha estado perdiendo la visión durante todos estos años, ¿verdad? —El hombre guardó silencio— No le diré a nadie, no quiero hacerlo enfadar ni que se ofenda con lo que he… he dicho, pero…  
—Hasta ahora no he fracasado en ninguna de mis misiones por ello —la interrumpió con frialdad—. No es un impedimento para que siga haciendo mi trabajo.  
—¡Pero está sufriendo! Lo puedo notar —exclamó llevando una mano a su pecho— Antes emanaba un aire cálido a su alrededor y ahora… ahora ya no…  
—Esto no tiene nada que ver con usted, Hyūga-san. No hay motivo para que esto la altere o sienta lástima por mi —dijo con suavidad, pero tan lejano como las estrellas sobre ellos—. Agradecería que no se lo dijera a nadie ni que volviéramos a hablar de esto. Nadie puede enterarse. En especial Sasuke.

Itachi caminó en su dirección pasando a su lado sin voltearse para volver al lugar en donde se habían detenido a pasar la noche.

La misión finalizó sin que volvieran a cruzar palabras y cuando regresaron a Konoha, Itachi Uchiha no se despidió ni miró en su dirección. Hinata se sintió triste por ello, pero luego recordó que de cualquier forma no la podría ver aunque hubiese mirado. Y aún, así se sintió desolada, como si algo se hubiese acabado en esa misión y tal vez era la amistad tácita que había entre ella e Itachi. No, amistad era una palabra muy grande para lo que había entre ambos, lo que Hinata sentía haber perdido con él era ese trato amable y personal que empleaba hacia ella.

Lloró amargamente esa noche apaciguando sus sollozos contra una almohada. Por mucho que hubiese querido ayudarlo, entenderlo o consolarlo, no podía hacerlo. Él no se lo permitiría. Lloró por los años en que seguramente Itachi había vivido en completa oscuridad. Lloró porque había visto su dolor con el transcurso del tiempo y nunca había hecho nada para aliviarlo. Lloró por cada una de las sonrisas que él le había dedicado a pesar de que seguramente ni si quiera la podía ver. Y lloró porque se dio cuenta que ese dolor en el pecho, esa angustia, ese nerviosismo que él le inspiraba, las mariposas infantiles, la admiración que despertaba en ella, la felicidad que sentía cuando desde lejos lo veía ser amable con los demás, eran señales inequívocas de que se estaba enamorando de él. Quizás lo había estado toda su vida.

Eventualmente se quedó dormida sobre el futón y no tuvo sueños esa noche.

Despertó confundida cuando sintió un suave golpeteo en la madera de la puerta corrediza de su habitación y pisadas en el tatami.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó restregándose los ojos.  
—Hiashi-sama requiere su presencia, Hinata-sama.

Esas palabras nunca eran bien recibidas por ella. Hiashi Hyūga no era un hombre que necesitara hablar sobre el clima, sus progresos o lo orgulloso que se sentía de tenerla como hija. Cuando su padre la llamaba no era para felicitarla sino para darle un sermón o cuestionarla con dureza sobre algo. Por ello, repasó mentalmente qué cosa habría hecho ahora para hacerlo sentir decepcionado; la misión había transcurrido con éxito y había vuelto sin heridas, motivos más que suficientes para mantenerlo apaciguado.

Golpeó la puerta de la oficina de Hiashi Hyūga arrodillándose en la entrada como señal de respeto. Escuchó un duro "entra" y abrió la puerta corrediza para encontrarse con su severo semblante perdido entre papeles y objetos sobre su escritorio. Se arrodilló en el tatami nuevamente justo frente a su padre y bajó su rostro en una reverencia. Se sentía tan deprimida que ni si quiera notó lo que había entre ambos sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué significa esto? —le preguntó moviendo una caja en su dirección un par de centímetros.

Sólo entonces notó la presencia de aquel objeto que parecía ofender a su padre. Observó el escritorio confundida y subió sus hombros.

—Tal vez si u-usted me dice qué es, yo podría responderle —dijo Hinata suavemente.  
—Ábrela —le ordenó.

La joven dirigió su mirada a la elaborada caja cubierta en seda gris y puso sus manos en los bordes removiendo la tapa. Un suspiró traicionero delató su sorpresa cuando debajo de las capas de papel de mantequilla encontró seda gris y un hermoso paisaje del mar pintado a mano cuyas olas lucían tan vividas que casi podía escuchar como reventaban en la orilla de la playa.

—¿Me podrías explicar por qué Uchiha Itachi te manda un regalo como éste?

Hinata frunció el ceño, incrédula de lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿U-Uchiha-san mandó esto para mí?  
—Este no es un regalo que se le da a una mujer sin esperar algo a cambio. ¿Qué hiciste para que pensara que podía darte algo así?  
—No comprendo por qué él me daría e-esto —Hinata tragó saliva pesadamente, evitando mirar a su padre, rozando la seda con la yema de sus dedos.  
—No me gusta repetirme. ¿Qué pasó en tu última misión para que te obsequie esto?  
—La m-misión se realizó con éxito. No sé qué lo habrá motivado a mandarme un regalo así —respondió casi con tristeza, sin creer que estaba logrando mentirle a su padre.  
—¿Entonces por qué te envía este regalo?  
—No lo sé —respondió endureciendo sus facciones—. Por favor, devuélvalo —Hinata cerró la caja sin volver a mirar la hermosa seda, ni las olas, ni el exquisito pintado de las gaviotas que sobrevolaban el mar—. Debe ser un error.  
—Vas a escuchar atentamente mis palabras Hinata. Por alguna razón, el futuro heredero de los Uchiha te envió un regalo que le habría costado a cualquier hombre de esta aldea toda una vida comprar. Te vas a ir a arreglar para agradecérselo personalmente —Hinata quería alegar, decirle que seguramente lo que menos deseaba Itachi en ese momento era verla, pero nunca había sido buena llevándole la contraria a las personas y mucho menos a su padre—. Parte de tu labor como la próxima líder de este clan es tener buenas relaciones con el resto de los clanes de Konoha. Tokuma te acompañará. Llévale un paquete de té de mi colección para agradecerle.  
—Sí, Otou-sama.

Después de ponerse un Kimono que su propio padre escogió y tomarse el cabello en un elaborado peinado tradicional, Hinata abandonó la residencia Hyūga junto a Tokuma en dirección al distrito Uchiha.

Cada paso que dio fue más complicado que el anterior y sólo podía imaginar lo humillada que se sentiría cuando Itachi se presentara frente a ella y tuviese que agradecerle por un kimono que no había pedido y que él seguramente había comprado para asegurar su silencio. El mero pensamiento de aquello hizo que su pecho se apretara y un nudo se formara en su garganta. De todas las personas en Konoha que nunca la notarían, ¿por qué se había tenido que fijar en Itachi Uchiha?

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, bajó el rostro y se preparó mentalmente para aquello. Era aterrador estar en ese lugar, pero era aún peor tener que presentarse para agradecer algo que sólo le causaba tristeza. Cuando fue claro que no tocaría la puerta, Tokuma terminó haciéndolo.

Poco después apareció Mikoto Uchiha en la entrada, luciendo tan ocupada como siempre con su maternal delantal blanco amarrado por la cintura y el cuello; lo retiró avergonzada cuando vio a Hinata luciendo tan formal.

—Hinata-san, Tokuma-san, que gusto verlos por acá —dijo con sincera amabilidad— Iré por Sasuke.  
—N-no… no tiene que hacerlo, d-de hecho vengo a… a ver a… a… —su rostro se cubrió de un intenso rubor, ya podía sentir que todo a su alrededor se nublaba— I-Itachi-san.  
—¿A Itachi? —preguntó Mikoto un tanto confundida en un comienzo, para luego sonreír con complicidad— Iré por él. Tienes suerte de encontrarlo en casa, ese ingrato hijo mío nunca pasa mucho tiempo con nosotros pero el Hokage le dio un día libre por completar su misión con éxito. Está entrenando con Sasuke, pero lo haré venir de inmediato.

Ambos Hyūga pasaron a la casa y entraron a la habitación en la que Mikoto les pidió esperar.  
Se sentaron sobre sus rodillas, uno al lado del otro frente a una hermosa mesa de madera de cerezo cuyo barniz brillante le daba un toque elegante. Aunque por lo general era Ko quien la acompañaba a realizar sus funciones como heredera de los Hyūga, tenía el leve presentimiento que estaba ahí con Tokuma porque él era de la misma edad que Itachi y habían sido compañeros en la Academia (al menos durante el único año en que Itachi curso estudios en el lugar), junto a Neji, Tokuma era el miembro más prodigioso de un clan lleno de elites.

De pronto, Mikoto Uchiha apareció en el umbral de la puerta y atrás de ella se asomaron Sasuke e Itachi. El primero parecía curioso de ver qué era lo que estaba pasando mientras que el segundo lucía tan serio como siempre, esperando una explicación que llegó a él tan pronto entró a la habitación y fijo su mirada en la dirección en que ambos Hyūga estaban sentados.

—Buenos días Hyūga-san, Tokuma-san—dijo Itachi haciendo una leve reverencia que fue repetida por Tokuma y Hinata.  
—¿Qué hace Hinata acá? —le murmuró Sasuke a su madre, recibiendo un codazo de parte de ésta.  
—Es un hermoso día Tokuma-san, ¿por qué no me acompaña al jardín para mostrarle la nueva fuente de bambu que mi esposo construyó? Es esplendida, ¿verdad Sasuke?

Mikoto sonreía inocentemente, pero todos sabían que las reglas de buenas costumbres ordenaban al Hyūga a seguirla, ella era la dueña de casa y anfitriona. Sasuke rodó los ojos y subió una ceja cuando notó lo que estaba intentando hacer su madre y antes de que pudiese entrar a la habitación para sentarse en el lugar que Tokuma había desocupado, Mikoto ya lo había tomado del brazo y lo tiraba disimuladamente hacia el corredor junto a ella.

—Sería un gran placer acompañarla, Uchiha-san —respondió Tokuma con una reverencia.  
—Vamos Sasuke, dejemos que tu hermano y Hinata-san conversen tranquilos.

Cuando la puerta corrediza se cerró atrás de Itachi (con algunos regaños de Sasuke alejándose por el corredor), Hinata bajó el rostro y se concentró en observar sus manos. Estaba demasiado avergonzada para haber podido mirar al joven que se sentaba frente a ella con la misma elegancia de siempre.

—E-es un día agradable, no hace calor n-ni frío —dijo Hinata finalmente.  
—Sí. El clima es favorable hoy.

Dejó escapar un suspiro suave. Era tan rutinario en esas visitas sentarse y conversar del clima que hasta se le había hecho costumbre. Sin embargo, si había sol o lluvia era la menor de sus preocupaciones, esta vez sí tenía algo importante que conversar con él.

—¿Desea beber té? —preguntó cuando fue evidente que Hinata no volvería a hablar— Puedo pedirle a mi madre que…  
—Se lo agradezco, pero no deseo té—lo interrumpió Hinata intentando no ser mal educada. Itachi asintió.  
—La verdad, nunca me ha gustado tomar té en este tipo de visitas. Limita la capacidad para conversar y decirnos lo que realmente esta rondando nuestra mente —Hinata subió el rostro y se encontró con los ojos de Itachi observándola con esa agudeza que podía hacer que su corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza—. Es por ello que debo preguntar qué hace aquí —Hinata sintió un leve toque de curiosidad y sermón en su tono de voz—. Por agradable que sea el clima, dudo que esa sea la razón de su presencia en mi hogar.

Hinata respiró profundo y frunció los labios. A veces se olvidaba que Itachi era un adulto y todo ese asunto de divagar lo que realmente se quiere decir no iba con él. Quizás los chicos de su edad se hicieran los desentendidos cuando querían invitar a alguien a una cita o si deseaban pedir un favor, pero los adultos eran mucho más directos para tratar sus asuntos. Por lo mismo, apretó los puños contra la tela que cubría sus muslos y se decidió a actuar con madurez y recato, justo como lo haría la próxima líder del clan Hyūga.

—No necesitaba regalarme nada —dijo con autoridad y firmeza— Mi padre me ha enviado a agradecerle su obsequio con este paquete de té, pero he decidido de-decirle que… que no era necesario que lo hiciera.  
—No fue un obsequio —le indicó con calma y frialdad—. No es necesario que me retribuya de ninguna forma. Arruiné su kimono hace años. Sólo pensé que ya era hora de reparar mi error.  
—Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo entregó usted mismo en vez de dejarlo con mi padre? —le preguntó afligida.  
—No me pareció apropiado.  
—¿P-por qué?  
—Entregarle ese kimono en persona habría significado un intercambio de palabras innecesarias. Como se habrá dado cuenta hasta ahora, sociabilizar con los demás no se me hace sencillo; hasta mi padre me considera alguien extraño y torpe con el resto. Por otro lado, no quería volver a tratar mi problema con usted. No deseo que sienta lástima o que se entristezca por ello.  
—P-pero _estoy _triste —confesó Hinata con una nostalgia casi palpable— ¿Cómo podría no estarlo?

Las palabras de Hinata hicieron que la compostura de Itachi cambiara. Notó como tensaba las manos contra sus muslos y la forma en bajaba el rostro como si quisiera esconder su propia frustración. Arrugó los labios y éstos tiritaron suavemente.

—¿Desde cuándo usted está…?  
—Desde la muerte de Shisui Uchiha —respondió con simpleza—. Desde ese día, mi destino esta sellado con el de mi clan y la luz se ha ido extinguiendo sin que pueda hacer algo al respecto.  
—Yo… yo puedo ayudarlo Uchiha-san —susurró descorazonada.  
—¿Cómo podría usted ayudarme? —le preguntó con lentitud.  
—Puedo ser sus ojos —respondió sin pensar realmente lo que decía.

De pronto fue muy consciente de todo lo que la rodeaba, desde los grillos del patio hasta el sonido del agua, el olor de Itachi y el ritmo de su respiración. Sólo en ese momento, teniéndolo tan cerca, se dio cuenta del vínculo kármico que había entre ambos. Era tan fuerte que se sintió como una completa idiota por no haberlo podido ver antes. Había estado justo frente a ella todos esos años y sin embargo había decidido ignorarlo.

Un _En _es un lazo que une a dos personas de por vida, en la cual sus destinos se cruzan como dos hilos que se van enredando. Hinata supo que había una razón para que ambos hubiesen nacido como los herederos de los dos clanes más antiguos e importantes de Konoha. Si hubiesen vivido en una época de guerra, sus padres los hubiesen casado para fortalecer sus alianzas. Ese era el vínculo que había entre ellos, habían nacido juntos, pero el mundo se había encargado de separarlos y hacer que cada uno tomara un camino que los alejaba cada vez más y aún así, ahí estaba sentada frente a él ofreciéndole algo que necesitaba y que ella podía darle, la oportunidad de ver de nuevo aunque fuese a través de sus ojos. Sus vidas, a pesar de transitar por distintos caminos y con distintas personas, se habían entrelazado de una forma tan incomprensiva que de cualquier forma habían terminado juntos al final del camino.

Itachi no respondió a su oferta y permaneció tan quieto que el silencio llegó a asustarla. No le sorprendía su falta de reacción e incluso habría entendido si se hubiese ofendido con su ofrecimiento. Un genio como él no necesitaba de la ayuda de una niña para poder valerse y mucho menos que ella lo compadeciera o lo tratara como un minusválido.

—Lo siento, creo que no fue muy buena ide…  
—Lilas —susurró interrumpiéndola.  
—¿Pe-perdón?  
—Siempre ha tenido ese dulce aroma a lilas y canela a su alrededor. A miel, vainilla y primavera —Hinata sonrojó y por un momento se olvidó que debía respirar—. Suave, simple, elegante. Así la distinguía entre las manchas que veía con el pasar de los años. Su cabello desprende ese aroma —el corazón de la Hyūga comenzó a latir con fuerza—. Es la única persona que huele de esa forma. Así la encontraba cuando la luz fue remplazada por oscuridad.

No le dio tiempo de responder, sólo se puso de pie y le dio la espalda caminando hacia la puerta corrediza para luego desaparecer atrás de ésta. Hinata llevó una mano a su pecho con cuidado cuando se marchó, intentando controlar su respiración y sus dedos temblorosos. Habían estado por lo menos a un metro de distancia todo ese tiempo y aún así, las palabras de Itachi le acariciaron la piel con más intensidad que cualquier beso.

Cuando volvió a su hogar y su padre le preguntó cómo le había ido, no pudo evitar que un nudo se le formara en la garganta mientras se obligaba a sonreír y decir que todo había salido bien. En el fondo sólo quería desaparecer de Konoha, olvidarse de aquellos ojos negros.

Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas cuando el equipo Kurenai fue enviado a supervisar los exámenes chunnin en Sunagakure.

Cada paso que daba alejándose se sentía un poco más aliviada e intentaba dejar atrás lo que Itachi había dicho. La idea de que alguien tan insignificante como ella hubiese sido reconocida por él sólo por su aroma la hacía preguntarse si tal vez, Itachi la notaba más que los demás, si quizás… en una extraña forma kármica, él también experimentaba lo que ella sentía cuando estaba cerca. Sin embargo, cada vez que dicho pensamiento cruzaba su cabeza no podía evitar regañarse a sí misma. Que alguien como Itachi se fijase en ella era absurdo. Él era perfecto y ella… bueno, ella no lo era.

El torneo chunnin se desarrolló en dos semanas, una de juegos preliminares de clasificación y otra en que los ocho finalistas se batieron a duelo. El ganador fue un chico de Kirigakure llamado Chojuro que portaba una de las siete legendarias espadas, _Hiramekarei_. La Mizukage había celebrado su triunfo invitándolo a formar parte de su escolta personal, pues hacía años que dicho país no ganaba el torneo. Las fiestas se extendieron por tres días en Suna.

Cuando las celebraciones de clausura terminaron y Hinata se vio obligada a volver a Konoha, supo que estaba en serios problemas. Aunque los días en el desierto habían sido agradables, no habían logrado su objetivo porque Itachi la había acompañado en su viaje; cada vez que miraba las estrellas de noche, imaginaba que él estaba junto a ella; cuando se encontraba con una máscara de carnaval entre la multitud su corazón latía con fuerza con la esperanza de que fuese él infiltrado con los miembros de ANBU; cuando vio a una chica comiendo dangos sus ojos se lagrimaron y tuvo que decirle a Kiba que le había entrado arena para que no le preguntara qué era lo que le sucedía; los ojos negros la hacían suspirar con tristeza, comparándolos siempre por aquellos que había dejado en su ciudad natal. Sin importar donde iba, con quien se encontraba, las cosas que veía o escuchaba, todo le recordaba a Itachi Uchiha.

Cuando volvió a Konoha las cosas fueron muy distintas a cómo las había imaginado. Él no estaba esperándola en la entrada, ni había ido a la mansión Hyūga a preguntar por ella. No habían flores sobre su escritorio ni cartas de amor bajo su almohada. Era como si todo ese tiempo fuera de la aldea hubiese pasado desapercibido por él y aquello la hizo sentir más helada que la fría lluvia de noviembre ¿Así debía ser el amor entre un hombre y una mujer? ¿Era un tonta por haberse enamorado de Itachi sabiendo que sólo recibiría una nota de cortés rechazo de vuelta como todo el resto?

No obstante, durante los primeros días de diciembre su vida dio un giro inesperado. Estaba en su cuarto leyendo un pergamino con instrucciones, pues pronto comenzarían las nevadas y el Hokage había solicitado ayuda para proteger algunas construcciones ante el inminente invierno. Acababa de apagar su luz y se dirigía a su cama cuando de pronto un horrible sonido en su ventana la alertó. Era un graznido espantoso que amenazaba con despertar a todo el clan. Se levantó con cuidado siguiendo el intenso picoteo en la madera hasta que logró abrir la ventana para observar afuera.

Lo primero que vio fueron copos de nieve cayendo a su alrededor, como plumas blancas que descendían en un baile casi celestial, flotando con tanta calma como lo hacen los pétalos de cerezos en primavera. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios y mientras su aliento se volvía vapor justo frente a ella se sintió en calma por primera vez en meses.

De pronto, los graznidos la sacaron de su admiración y fijó su mirada en el cuervo que se posaba en el marco de su ventana. El color negro de su plumaje se yuxtaponía con el blanco de la nieve en algo que a Hinata le pareció complementos naturales, como el ying y el yang, el símbolo de su clan. Notó que había algo amarrado a la pata del ave y con cuidado removió un pequeño pergamino. Tan pronto lo hizo el cuervo voló hacia un árbol perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Cerró con cuidado la ventana y sus manos temblaron por el frío mientras desenrollaba el papel. Sus ojos se posaron en los delicados trazos y líneas que con simplicidad decían "_Si aún está en pie su oferta, vaya a la Torre del Hokage mañana. Itachi Uchiha_" .

Tan pronto lo leyó lo dobló con cuidado y lo escondió bajo su almohada. Por algún motivo sentía que debía mantener en secreto que él la hubiese citado. Su rostro se adornó de un suave rubor mientras miraba el techo recostada sobre su fotón pensando en el mensaje y sintiendo que había algo que la unía a él después de meses sin palabras; un secreto, un encuentro del cual sólo ambos conocían. Impaciente, metió las manos bajo su cabecera y buscó el papel apretándolo contra su pecho, besándolo con cuidado. Sólo imaginar a Itachi escribiendo esa nota la hizo sentir aquellas mariposas infantiles que pensó olvidadas y por primera vez en meses tuvo un sueño reconfortante.

Aún nevaba con suavidad cuando salió de su hogar en dirección a la torre del Hokage a encontrarse con su destino. No tuvo que buscarlo pues él la encontró apenas entraba al edificio. Ruborizada, no por el frío sino por la presencia de Itachi, le hizo un reverencia cortés.

—Buenos días Hyūga-san —dijo con un tono mucho más cálido de lo que Hinata recordaba.  
—Buenos días U-Uchiha-san.  
—Gracias por venir en un día tan frío. Lamento haberla hecho caminar con este clima. Espero que mi inusual forma de pedirle ayuda no le haya traído problemas —su aterciopelada voz hacia que el estómago de Hinata cosquillease, pero intentó mantenerse lo más atenta posible.  
—No fue ningún problema. Me gusta la nieve.  
—También a mí. El frío es mucho más agradable que el calor —Sí, como de costumbre, habían terminado hablando del clima y él pareció notarlo pues dejó de hablar como si estuviese buscando algo más interesante que decir—. De cualquier forma, gracias. Por favor, sígame.

Hinata obedeció caminando a su lado en silencio aprovechando de mirar de reojo el hermoso perfil de Itachi. Se deleitó con la visión de su nariz respingada y de sus labios finos, aunque se sintió un tanto sorprendida cuando se percató que las marcas de insomnio seguían tanto o más presentes que antes.

Finalmente, después de recorrer varios pasillos en la torre, Itachi se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera rojiza e introdujo una llave a la cerradura. Las bisagras crujieron como si ese lugar no hubiese sido utilizado en bastante tiempo y cuando prendió la luz de la habitación la joven se dio cuenta que sus pensamientos no estaban del todo equivocados.

De pared a pared con facilidad habría unos cuatro o cinco metros, pero todo estaba lleno de cajas y cajas de archivos y pergaminos. El olor a humedad y polvo hizo que su nariz hormigueara. El tiempo había pasado en ese lugar y fuese lo que fuese que los jounins de esa torre estaban haciendo, de seguro nadie se había molestado en limpiar.

—El Sandaime me mandó a investigar un asunto de suma importancia para la aldea. Espero poder encontrar información en estos pergaminos —dijo Itachi avanzando y tomando una de las cajas—. Necesito su ayuda en ello, Hyūga-san.  
—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Uchiha-san? —murmuró Hinata siguiéndolo.  
—Usted dijo que podía utilizar sus ojos. Mi visión no me permite leer.

Una tenue sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hinata al darse cuenta que Itachi estaba pidiéndole que le leyera. Había esperado bastante tiempo para que él accediera en eso y ahora que estaba sucediendo no pudo evitar sentir una sensación parecida a la felicidad.

—Por supuesto. Yo puedo leer los pergaminos para usted —dijo con entusiasmo.  
—La información que encontraremos aquí es secreta. Le solicité al Sandaime que la incluyera en esta misión pues confió en su discreción —Hinata asintió—. Él estuvo de acuerdo.  
—¿Por dónde quiere comenzar? —le preguntó mientras sus ojos recorrían las innumerables cajas que habían delante de ellos.  
—Tal vez ordenando esto.

A pesar de que la visión de Itachi no era buena, no fue un impedimento para que trabajara tan duro como ella durante las horas que dedicaron a vaciar cajas, ordenar pergaminos y limpiar. Trajeron una mesa, dos sillas y se consagraron a clasificar los documentos que iban encontrando dentro de las cajas uno frente al otro, Hinata leyendo, Itachi indicando donde debía ponerlo.

—Este dice… "Misión Rango A- Sasuke Sarutobi y Tobirama Senju. Asesinato señor Feudal del País del Agua. Cincuenta Millones de Ryo". Y sigue así, nombrando las misiones, sus integrantes y quienes formaban los equipos —leyó Hinata con curiosidad viendo famosos nombres como el de Madara Uchiha o el mismísimo Hashirama Senju como parte de los grupos que enviaban en misiones —. No sabía que la aldea se había organizado de esta forma desde hace tanto tiempo.  
—El primer Hokage organizó militarmente la estructura que seguimos hasta el día de hoy —respondió Itachi—. Sin embargo me temó que ese pergamino es inservible para lo que estoy buscando. Puede dejarlo junto con todos los otros del mismo tipo, Hyūga-san.

Hinata se puso de pie y depositó el pergamino en una caja que habían etiquetado como "Misiones". Tomó el siguiente pergamino y se dio cuenta que a pesar de que era antiguo y muchos kanjis estaban borrosos, era más parecido a un relato que a una hoja de procedimientos.

—Creo que éste podría ser más interesante, dice: "Se prohíbe el uso del kinjutsu Edo Tensei utilizada por el clan Senju. Se prohíbe el uso del kinjutsu Izanagi utilizada por el clan Uchiha. Ambos clanes llegan al acuerdo de escribir las técnicas y luego sellarlas como parte del tratado de paz para la fundación de Konoha. Cualquier miembro de los mencionados clanes que utilice estos kinjutsus serán severamente castigados y se les declarará como traidores de Konoha." Está firmado por Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju.  
—Antes de huir, Orochimaru se apoderó de varios pergaminos que contenían kinjutsus de nuestra Aldea. Tal vez… ambas técnicas estaban en dichos pergaminos sellados.

Hinata lo observó de reojo y notó lo inquietado que se veía. Intentaba ocultarlo, pero era fácil percibirlo, las marcas de insomnio estaban ahí por un motivo; había algo preocupándolo tanto que no lo dejaba dormir. Tuvo que controlar el deseo de estirar su mano y acariciarle los hombros para que se relajara. Era difícil leerle sin fantasear con que lo hacía acurrucada en sus brazos.

—¿Desea que continúe, Uchiha-san? —le preguntó con amabilidad después de un minuto de silencio en que él pareció perderse en sus pensamientos.  
—Sí, por favor.

Prosiguió con la lectura de distintos pergaminos las siguientes tres semanas, escritos en diferentes tipos de hoja por una infinidad de personas (entre ellas gente famosa como Hashirama Senju o totales desconocidos para ella como Sasuke Sarutobi). Si nos detuviéramos a contar cada anécdota o cada pedazo de información relevante que leyó, esta historia nunca tendría un final; resumiendo, los pergaminos giraban en torno al tiempo de la fundación de Konoha, las guerras anteriores a ello, las alianzas entre clanes, los importantes matrimonios que ocurrieron, la ayuda que el pueblo de Uzushiogakure les prestó en un comienzo y como para sellar esa alianza Mito Uzumaki y el Primer Hokage habían contraído matrimonio. Hinata se enteró de detalles de la partida de Madara Uchiha de los cuales no estaba enterada y supo que la policía de Konoha fue creada alrededor de ese entonces.

Se encontraba con Itachi todos los días a las ocho de la mañana en punto en la entrada de la Torre. Ambos caminaban en silencio hasta la salita y una vez llegaban Itachi abría el candado e ingresaban para continuar con la lectura de los pergaminos. Sólo tomaban un descanso alrededor del medio día para comer (Hinata cocinaba onigiris para ambos el día anterior) y luego seguían leyendo hasta muy entrada la noche.

Todos los días Itachi caminaba con ella de vuelta hasta su casa. No lo hacía porque creyera que las calles de Konoha fuesen peligrosas o porque pensara que Hinata no podía valerse por sí misma en caso de que encontrara problemas en su camino, más bien la iba a dejar a su hogar porque era una de las personas más educadas de la aldea y a su entender era inaceptable que una dama de un clan tan noble como el Hyūga caminara sola a esa hora.

Hinata se sentía en las nubes cuando Itachi abría su paragua en medio de una nevazón y lo ponía sobre ambos. Caminar juntos era lo más agradable de todo su día. Cuando volvían a sus hogares Itachi Uchiha dejaba de ser un shinobi y se permitía a sí mismo conversar y disfrutar de la mutua compañía.

Si antes había estado enamorada de lo que veía de Itachi Uchiha, esas lentas caminatas le mostraron un lado de él que no había conocido hasta entonces. Ya no era el heredero del clan Uchiha, ni el capitán del escuadrón de asesinato de ANBU y tampoco el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Cuando dejaba de lado todo eso, Itachi era simplemente un hombre a quien le gustaban mucho los dulces, que disfrutaba del repollo y los onigiris que cocinaba su madre y cuyo pasatiempo era sentarse en la tienda de dangos a beber té. Se enteró que antes de perder casi por completo la visión había sido aficionado a leer libros de historia y a estudiar ninjutsu. Lo que más le sorprendió fue escucharlo hablar sobre la tercera gran guerra ninja y entendió que a contrario de lo que la mayoría de la Villa pensaba de él, Itachi Uchiha detestaba las confrontaciones y creía que un día las personas podrían aprender a vivir en paz.

Incluso hubo una vez en que ambos se desviaron de su camino para ir a la tienda de los tíos de Itachi y comieron senbei caliente antes de que la fuese a dejar a su casa. Ver al tío de Itachi, Teyaki Uchiha, saludándolos con la sonrisa más bonachona que Hinata había visto en su vida, la hizo ver que se parecía mucho más a ese hombre que a Mikoto o a Fugaku Uchiha, y seguramente de no haber nacido con tanto talento como Shinobi, Itachi habría sido feliz sentado en una banquita preparando dulces el resto de su vida.

Lo mejor de esos meses y las caminatas nocturnas era verlo sonreír, pues no lo hacía con mucha frecuencia. La primera vez que aquello ocurrió fue durante la cuarta noche en que caminaron juntos hacia la mansión Hyūga y comenzó a nevar. Hinata sólo lo notó cuando un copo de nieve cayó en la punta de su nariz y se quedó ahí. Fue entonces que la joven se dio cuenta que Itachi sonreía y supo que era porque de alguna forma él sabía que tenía nieve en la nariz.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —le preguntó asombrada limpiándose el rostro— Que… que cayó en mi nariz.  
—A medida que perdía la visión se comenzaron a agudizar el resto de mis sentidos —explicó con calma— Es increíble las cosas que se pueden escuchar si se tiene el suficiente cuidado de hacerlo.  
—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Hinata sorprendida— ¿Qué sonidos percibe?  
—Por ejemplo… —dijo Itachi deteniéndose, cerrando los ojos y alzando su rostro hacia el cielo— Cuando los copos de nieve se estrellan contra las cosas emiten una suave vibración a su alrededor. Es bastante melodiosa, como si cientos de agujas estuviesen cayendo sobre el cristal.

Hinata lo observó embelesada mientras la nieve caía a su alrededor. A pesar de que la temperatura estaba varios grados bajo cero, nunca había sentido más calidez en su vida que estando parada a su lado, observándolo disfrutar del clima con una sonrisa.

—Debe ser asombroso poder escuchar eso —dijo finalmente cuando Itachi volvió el rostro hacia ella.  
—Lo es. Aunque dudo que sea tan maravilloso como poder verlo.

Pasaron las semanas de diciembre en un baile invernal entre ambos en que durante el día se comportaban como shinobis y durante la noche compartían un par de minutos de completa honestidad y complicidad. Estar cerca de Itachi parecía una recompensa más que una misión y estaba sinceramente feliz de poder pasar su tiempo con la persona de quien se había enamorado perdidamente.

Lo mejor ocurrió durante su cumpleaños cuando al llegar a la torre del Hokage, Itachi tenía un termo con cacao caliente y una cajita de rollos de canela que compartieron antes de comenzar sus funciones como shinobis. Fue la única persona aparte de Neji y Hanabi que lo recordó.

Sin embargo, a medida que los días pasaban y las cajas con pergaminos sin leer disminuían, una angustia comenzó a llenarla. Nunca en su vida como shinobi se había sentido más realizada y contenta que leyéndole. Por lo mismo, saber que aquello se acabaría le provocó una profunda tristeza.

Intentó divagar las palabras y leer más despacio, aprovechando cada instante en que estaban solos dentro de esa pequeña habitación, y aún así, los pergaminos se terminaron para mediados de enero cerca de las cinco de la tarde.

—Ese era el último —dijo Hinata con algo de melancolía— hemos terminado, Uchiha-san.  
—Ya veo —respondió poniéndose de pie—. Creo que podré presentar un informe detallado sobre el tema que el Hokage me mandó a estudiar. Le agradezco su ayuda.  
—No fue nada. Si… si necesita que yo lea para usted nuevamente, no dude en… en pedírmelo.

Itachi asintió y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta esperando que ella lo siguiera, se detuvo sin voltearse.

—Ha sido agradable compartir tiempo con usted estas semanas, Hyūga-san. Su compañía me es grata.

Si hubo un momento durante esos meses en que ella podría haberle dicho lo que la hacía sentir estar cerca de él, seguramente era ese. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso color rosa, sus manos comenzaron a tiritar y las palabras comenzaron a atorarse en su garganta de forma traicionera.

—Y-yo… yo también disfruto de… de su compañía… U-Uchiha-san.

Y fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras él cerraba la puerta que los había unido durante ese periodo de invierno. Había estado tan cerca de decirle que no tenían por qué dejar de verse, de invitarlo a tomar té con ella en la mansión Hyūga, de ofrecerse para realizar cualquier misión que significara poder compartir tiempo con él, pero todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza se disipó mientras lo veía alejarse tan serio como siempre, listo para cumplir con su labor como capitán de su escuadrón dentro de ANBU, como el honorable shinobi que siempre ponía el deber primero. Suspiró con tristeza y un nudo se formó en la garganta.

La ansiedad de separarse de él comenzó inmediatamente.

El resto del invierno fue triste para ella. Cuando nevaba abría las ventanas y se sentaba en el borde de éstas, cerrando los ojos e intentando escuchar el sonido que hacían los copos al caer, sin embargo, por más que lo intentó no pudo conseguirlo… lo único que escuchaba era la voz de Itachi retumbar en su cabeza… _como si cientos de agujas estuviesen cayendo sobre el cristal… _

Fue promovida a Jounin esa primavera. No era un gran logro, pues Neji había sido promovido cuando tenía catorce años y su hermana menor de sólo doce años ya era chunnin, sin embargo, en su corazón, sintió que finalmente cerraba una etapa de su vida en que ascender había sido lo único en la mente de los líderes del clan. Ahora era libre para tomar su propio camino y sus propias decisiones.

Un día después de su promoción, mientras iba saliendo de la mansión Hyūga para encontrarse con Sakura e Ino (quienes la iban a invitar a la barbacoa a celebrar), se encontró con alguien que estaba esperando ver por meses ya. Itachi lucía tan cansado como siempre y estaba parado justo frente a la entrada de su hogar con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. La luz del farol de la calle apenas iluminaba en su dirección pero Hinata no podría haber confundido su postura con ninguna otra.

—¿Uchiha-san?  
—Buenas noches, Hyūga-san. Disculpe si mi visita es impertinente.  
—¿Visita? ¿M-me estaba esperando? —le preguntó sonrojando de inmediato.  
—Sí, yo… en realidad planeaba entrar y preguntar por usted pero… pensé que tal vez la hora fuese inapropiada, de hecho, iba a darme la vuelta… y…—Itachi batalló un momento con lo que iba a decir pero finalmente dio algunos pasos hacia ella comprando preciados segundos para meditar sus próximas palabras— Me enteré que fue promovida a Jounin el día de ayer, vine a felicitarla.  
—Eso es muy amable de su parte.  
—Quería… me preguntaba si… ¿Le gustaría ir a comer dangos conmigo?  
—¿A-Ahora? —su pecho se apretó, hubiese deseado ir con él pero tenía un compromiso previo— Me iba a juntar las chicas a…  
—Oh, por supuesto. Fue desconsiderado de mi parte pensar que estaría desocupada y aún peor venir a esta hora —una suave sonrisa apareció en él—. Le pido perdón. No le quitaré más su tiempo.  
—P-pero… ¿Tal vez mañana? —lo interrumpió antes que se fuera.  
—Lo siento, mañana partiré en una misión a Amegakure con el resto de mi escuadrón. No sé cuando volveré, por eso quería verla antes de irme.  
—Entonces, creo que… deberé dejar esa salida con las chicas para otro día.  
—No quisiera importunarla.  
—N-no, no se preocupe… ellas entenderán. Puedo verlas mañana, a usted, sólo puedo verlo hoy.

Itachi asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Konoha como lo habían hecho en tantas oportunidades ya. La tienda de dangos estaba casi vacía a esa hora por lo cual aprovecharon de comprar una porción y siguieron caminando. La noche era agradable e Itachi pensó que encerrarse en un local después de pasar todo el invierno en esa pequeña habitación era poco razonable. Hinata estuvo de acuerdo.

Hablaron de lo que habían hecho esos meses sin verse, sobre las opciones de Hinata ahora que había ascendido a Jounin, acerca de lo hermoso que se veía Konoha en primavera y también recordaron cuando eran niños y ambos se sentaban uno frente al otro sin saber que decirse mientras los obligaban a tomar té en ropa incómoda. Ahora podían reírse juntos de ello.

—¿Podemos sentarnos un momento Hyūga-san? —le preguntó de pronto Itachi. Hinata notó lo cansado que se veía y accedió a ello.  
—¿Ha tenido mucho trabajo últimamente?  
—¿Por qué lo pregunta?  
—Luce agotado.  
—Planificar esta misión ha exigido muchas horas de desvelo junto a mi escuadrón y trabajo en conjunto con Ibiki en el departamento de inteligencia. El Sandaime tiene grandes esperanzas en que esta labor ponga fin a la hostilidad de Amegakure con Konoha.  
—Ya veo —Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y bajó el rostro. Había algo le que estaba molestando— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?  
—Claro.  
—¿Volverá, verdad?  
—No lo sé —respondió con honestidad—. Pero puedo asegurarle que intentaré hacerlo.  
—Rezaré porque ello ocurra —susurró con amabilidad— ¿Cómo esta su visión?

Itachi exhaló con pesadumbre. Quizás ese tema no fuese de su agrado pero Hinata estaba preocupada por él. No quería que fuese a una misión que sonaba tan peligrosa si sus ojos no estaban funcionando. Hacía tan sólo una estación sus ojos ni si quiera podían leer un pergamino.

—Para responder su pregunta, debo explicarle el motivo por el cual mis ojos han perdido su luz —comenzó Itachi poniendo sus antebrazos sobre los muslos y agachándose levemente—. Como sabe, mi sharingan es mucho más avanzado que el sharingan de Sasuke o el sharingan de cualquier miembro de mi clan. Ello se debe a que cuando tenía trece años, vi morir a mi mejor amigo. Ese día, despertó en mí un nuevo poder: el mangekyo sharingan. Sin embargo, hay un precio que pagar por utilizarlo; ese precio es mi visión. La luz se comienza a disipar y todo lo que queda es una profunda e inexorable oscuridad.  
—¿Usted sacrificó su visión para poder usar ese poder?  
—Sí. Es un pequeño sacrificio para mantener a la aldea segura. Cada vez que lo utilizaba, mi vista empeoraba hasta que ya no hubo luz. La última vez que use el mangekyo sharingan hace cuatro meses, perdí por completo la visión.  
—Lo lamento Uchiha-san. Si tan sólo los demás lo supieran…  
—Nunca deben saberlo —la interrumpió con seriedad—. Un shinobi debe hacer sacrificios cuando requiere hacerlos, pero no los realiza buscando fama, gloria o renombre. Se hace porque es nuestro trabajo hacerlo, en las sombras, sin nombre, sin rostro.  
—Entiendo —dijo Hinata sintiéndose como una idiota—. Usted es mucho mejor Shinobi que yo.  
—Claro que no lo soy, tan sólo soy mayor que usted —Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro, tal vez demasiado alto pues Itachi volteó su rostro hacia ella luciendo un tanto sorprendido—. Debo hacerle una confesión. Hay algo que lamento sobre haber perdido mi vista —una sonrisa apareció en él que hizo que el corazón de Hinata comenzara a latir con fuerza—. Lamento no haberla visto crecer. Usted era sólo una mancha de suave y delicada voz que se paraba frente a mí cada vez que nos obligaban a beber té juntos. Recuerdo ese intenso olor a lilas cada vez que puedo y por alguna razón, me hace sentir en paz. Muchas veces desee poder verla.  
—¿P-por qué? —susurró Hinata.  
—La imaginaba sonriendo con timidez mientras bebía el té, con su cabello azulado tomado y sus grandes ojos blancos mirando hacia la mesa. Lo que más lamento de haber perdido la visión, es no haber podido presenciarlo.  
—Hay… hay una… u-una forma de que me pueda ver.  
—¿La hay? —preguntó sorprendido.

Hinata tragó pesado y sin pensar realmente en lo que hacía, sino conmovida por sus palabras, tomó las manos de Itachi con delicadeza. Por un momento, el pelinegro se dejó llevar y no se opuso al tacto, pero cuando notó que Hinata guiaba sus manos hacia su rostro sus dedos comenzaron a temblar.

—No creo que…  
—Quiero… quiero que deje de imaginarme y sepa como… como realmente luzco.

Las yemas de Itachi se posaron justo sobre sus mejillas. Permaneció quieto un instante, anonadado por lo que Hinata acababa de hacer. Quizás para el resto de los shinobis de Konoha tocarle el rostro a alguien fuese hasta aburrido, pero estamos hablando de Hinata Hyūga e Itachi Uchiha, dos de las personas más educadas e introvertidas de la Aldea.

Cuando los dedos del hombre se movieron lentamente por sus mejillas un suspiró tembloroso se escapó de sus labios. El roce sobre su piel cosquilleaba y hacia que su respiración se acelerara sin que ella pudiese hacer nada al respecto. Muchas veces había sentido miedo y su corazón se había acelerado cuando ello ocurría, pero nunca pensó que esta nueva sensación de peligro que experimentaba con el roce de sus yemas fuese tan agradable. A pesar de saber que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto dejando que la tocara así, nunca nada se sintió tan bien. Su tacto era suave y gentil, lento y confortante, e iba desde sus pómulos hasta su mentón, desde sus cejas a la punta de su nariz.

De pronto, la yema del pulgar de Itachi se detuvo sobre sus labios y por un instante fue como si dudara si debía continuar sintiéndola o no.

—Hyūga-san…

Hinata cerró los ojos cuando sus dedos no se detuvieron y comenzaron a acariciar la comisura de su boca. Podía sentir como el ritmo de la respiración de Itachi se alteraba y aquello le indicó que ambos se sentían de la misma forma, que en ese coqueteo sutil de meses finalmente estaba floreciendo a algo que venía esperando por mucho tiempo sin creerse merecedora de ello.

Instintivamente, besó la punta de su dedo con ternura. En ese momento, la respiración de Itachi salió entrecortada evidenciando lo que pasaba con él al sentir los labios de Hinata sobre su piel. Era el momento más erótico que había experimentado en su vida hasta entonces.

A pesar de perder la visión y que todo su mundo era perpetua oscuridad, había encontrado su propio lugar soleado que le ayudaba a sobrellevar la soledad en que había caído, víctima de la herencia de su clan.

Hinata. Su nombre significaba un lugar luminoso, justo lo que él venía buscando por tanto tiempo.

Quizás no la podía ver, pero sí la podía sentir. Y aún olía a lilas.

—Es tal como imaginé que era, Hinata-san —susurró Itachi retirando sus dedos y remplazándolos con sus labios.

.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.-**FIN**-.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.

* * *

_**NOTA  
**_  
Como puse más arriba, este oneshot fue hecho para el concurso de oneshots de crack pairings de Naruto Fanfic. No soy muy buena para resumir y siento que me falto espacio para desarrollar la idea, pero bueno. La autocritica no es algo malo. Sólo espero que el oneshot haya quedado entretenido de leer ^^

Como todo el fic fue narrado desde el punto de vista de Hinata, espero que hayan podido percatarse de los detalles sobre lo que Itachi sentía por ella durante todos los años en que este fic transcurre. Espero no haberlo dejado demasiado difícil de notar

Muchas gracias a **Nahuni Ibarola** por ayudarme cuando me quedaba estancada y por elegir el nombre del fic.


End file.
